Eating Imagawayaki Under the Full Moon
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: A 50 sentence/theme drabble for our favorite child detective and his silent, clumsy maid ranging from their time as Loki the Trickster God and Angrboda to detective Loki and Spica. No chronological order and mixed with AUish and canon. LokixSpica/Angrboda


**Karin: Hello everyone. Yet another Loki/Spica from me to celebrate the New Year. I figure since I haven't done a sentence drabble thing for this pairing yet, I might as well. If you don't get the title, I was inspired to put the title the way it is because of the manga with certain references to the moon and imagawayaki. If you still don't get it, then I can explain it to you if you want. I just don't want to give away spoilers to the manga by typing it for the world to see in case someone didn't want to know. **

**This is dedicated to all the Loki/Spica fans out there and especially the writers of this pairing. There are some sentences that make a reference to other Loki/Spica stories that I've encountered in the past. Some are obvious references but others are kinda not as obvious. See if you can guess them all. **

**There is no chronological order, and there's a mix of canon and AUish. **

**I hope all you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

* * *

Eating Imagawayaki Under the Full Moon

* * *

01. Wings

Angrboda gazed at the starry sky enviously, for they could join him as he flew; however, her expression changed to one of surprise when he chuckled in that knowing way of his and picked her up, stealing her from the ground to join him in the air.

02. Guardian

As he was reading his book, Loki watched her cautiously from the corner of his eye, making sure Spica didn't trip or do any other clumsy stunt she does when she is doing her cleaning.

03. December

Rotting away in that dark prison, Angrboda used her memories of happier times of her love and family to warm herself, even as she shivered in the seeming never-ending winter Odin placed her in.

04. Fable

During their many rendezvous, they often made themselves believe that there was nothing wrong—that their love wasn't an abomination or that there was no prejudice between the gods and giants—it was just the two of them, and they were lovers.

05. Descent

_No! No! No! _Loki screamed in his mind as he fell from Asgard into the realm of humans, reaching his hand out in vain towards the clouds, where he knew she was.

06. Precious

At times, Spica felt inferior in this new realm, especially to the pink-haired mortal now in Loki's life, but then Loki would always turn and give her that smile only meant for her, letting her know she was still cherished by him. .

07. Silence

If only she didn't have to have lost her voice—then she could tell him how much he means to her, and that she loves him still as strong as she did back when she was Angrboda.

08. Hand

Sometimes when they were walking alongside each other, he would look at her feminine hands, and then at his now child-sized ones, wishing the day would come when he could hold her hand as a man again.

09. Encounter

It was under the full moon where he first quietly appeared before her as she sat under the frozen willow tree in the giants' kingdom, his emerald eyes so intense that her gaze didn't waver once for she was mesmerized.

10. Young

Even though he looked to be the child out of the two of them, she felt more like the child whilst he was the adult, shielding her from all the things in the world a child should not see.

11. Possessive

"Don't touch her." Loki commanded icily, glaring at his former life Utgard-Loki, while the silver haired lad caressed the unconscious Spica's lips—an underlining threat lacing his words if the king of giants continued to touch what was _his_.

12. Tainted

Spica looked at Loki breathing heavily and holding his neck, and then down to her trembling hands, despair in her eyes at knowing without words that she was the criminal—Odin or no Odin.

13. Embrace

To any spectator, a child hugging a teenage maid would look quite comical, but to them it was a deep embrace between two lovers.

14. Legend

Who would have thought that even now, thousands of years later, their affair would be told to many and written in countless books, making it immortal like themselves?

15. Comfort

When the realm of humans decided to bestow a thunder storm from the heavens, Loki would come to Spica's room, both of them taking refuge under the blankets with him whispering stories to calm her shaking from the bright lightening and the horrid thunder.

16. Awkward

To Fenrir, it was great seeing both of his parents in the same house and them getting along so well, but he really wished that he wasn't there when his father would gaze at his mother—with her back turned; heavens knew she would've fainted from embarrassment or dropped something if she did see—with a certain look in his eyes, suggesting he was wishing for some _alone time _with her.

17. Bystander

Spica didn't see herself as anything significant—neither was she overly beautiful nor was she very open; she saw herself as someone in the background—and he, without hesitation or regret, left his radiantly beautiful world just to be on the sidelines with her.

18. Artifice

"Spica," he gave her an innocent gaze whereas she ceased her cleaning for a moment to see what he wanted, "Do you want some cake? Yamino-kun imported it here from England." and she came over, not realizing the hours passing by as Loki skillfully monopolized her time.

19. Cloak

In the dead of night, they did as they pleased because the darkness they so greatly treasured hid them from the prying eyes of their worlds.

20. Secret

"Actually…" Loki whispered the rest into Skuld's ear about Spica's real identity, including the dirty details, making the poor goddess run away screaming in disbelief and trauma.

21. Reunion

Back when she knocked him down and they stared at each other in their new forms, he had no idea it was her, and he is always ashamed that he didn't recognize his most precious person right from the start like she did with him.

22. Infinity

Time passes by, everything wearing down or being created anew, but they remain the same along with their unshakable bond.

23. Droplets

They are both soaked to the bone and they are right out in the open instead of taking shelter under a bakery roof or a gazebo; nonetheless, both could care less as Loki reaches up, grasping both sides of Spica's face, and kisses her.

24. Ending

He struggles against those restraining him and reaches for her while she too is being ripped away from him, weeping as their children are seized and he is roughly dragged away to face Odin's judgment.

25. Identity

"You… you can keep calling me Spica." because not only was the name given to her by him, but also the fact that it did not mean "grief" like her former name, filling her with hope that they could have a future.

26. Passion

When they had first lain together, she remembered vividly that she felt just like a mortal woman being with a mortal man expressing her feelings, leaving her wonderfully breathless.

27. Fear

Angrboda shut her eyes, scared to see Loki's reaction after she revealed the news that she was with child; although, she was shocked to find Loki not only accepted the news well, but held her tenderly also.

28. Proposition

"Ne, Spica, how about another child?" Loki asked casually out-of-the-blue causing the quiet maid to nearly have a heart attack from her blood pumping so fast to her face.

29. Message

Even though she couldn't speak a word, he could understand what she was saying perfectly, dismissing any urgent need for her voice.

30. Vengeance

"Heimdall," Loki's eye twitched, trying in vain to distract himself from the sight of many men going into the café just to see the blue haired maid by staring at Heimdall's smirking face instead, "Find someone else to do your advertising and get rich off of them."

31. Journey

She made so many sacrifices—shed so many tears—making her shoulders ache from all the hardships just to be with him again, and even though Odin stole her away from her family once more, Spica didn't feel any regret for that short period of bliss in Midgard with him and her children.

32. Burden

All she did was trouble him, ever since she came here she has done nothing but cause him danger; so, she did the most logical thing, even though it hurt her, just to keep him safe: she ran.

33. Cold

"Spica," Loki scolded playfully as he took off his scarf, tying the garment snugly around the taller girl's neck, "You of all people should know to buddle up in the cold because the giant kingdom is in a tundra."

34. Faith

Angrboda blocked out all the taunts and jeers that Odin and Baldur bestowed upon her, telling her that Loki would never come for her and that he had forgotten her to be with another woman most likely, because she knew that he was out there searching for her, and they would find each other once more.

35. Vow

"I still love you." Loki declared serenely with a gentle smile as he and Spica sat alone in front of the fire place, soon setting to the task of fixing her ribbon fondly, which had went askew from her nodding her reciprocation.

36. Second

Mayura pushed the thoughts of sadness and jealousy away from her heart, watching the god reunite with the giantess after so long with unshed tears in her eyes, forcing herself to be happy for them—they both certainly deserved it after the suffering they endured for so long.

37. Penance

At times he would be so busy with his cases, that when he came home to see her sleeping on the couch waiting for him, he always made time for her and whatever she wanted the next day to show how sorry he was.

38. Tea

The others stared when Spica went into Loki's office with a tea tray, and sometime later would come out flustered, clothes wrinkled with an empty tray, and they couldn't help but wonder what the heck were they really doing, especially when they heard Loki's adult voice—not his child one—bid her goodbye... on the other hand, maybe it was better _not_ to ask.

39. Fireflies

The little glowing bugs around them provide a magical atmosphere as he holds out his hand in invitation for a dance, causing her to accept it with a timid smile.

40. Slumber

Loki was confused when he awoke from his nap to find Spica beside him sound asleep, but then he just chuckled quietly and held her to him, retreating back to the world of dreams.

41. Dim

It seemed that now that she was gone, Loki found the world to be less bright and the colors to bleed to gray.

42. Alone

Opening the door, and seeing Spica lying on the floor like she has been claimed by the angel of death, Loki immediately ran to her, calling her name while praying desperately in his mind that he didn't lose her.

43. One

Freya… Skuld… Sigyn… Mayura… it seemed none of them could hold a candle up to Angrboda in his eyes.

44. Completion

As it rained heavily outside, the family of five snuggled with each other—the parents and their three children—feeling a warm sense of contentment.

45. Tragedy

Odin sighed, a brief spark of pity in his eyes as he watched his brother and his love with their family, knowing what must be done to prevent the consequences of their forbidden affair upon them all, _for all your intellect, Loki, you were such a fool… _

46. Playground

Spica couldn't help smiling when she found Loki sitting on one of the swings thinking, only to come out of his thoughts and began to swing when she joined him in the swing next to his.

47. Illness

She coughed and whimpered, her body shivering yet sweltering hot, her eyes clenched tight in agony while she lied in her bed, her mind only thinking one thing: _Loki-sama, Loki-sama, Loki-sama..._

48. Star

"There's the star I named you after, Spica." Loki pointed the bright dot in the sky, "Though I'm not sure which Spica is brighter." he ended grinning, making the blue haired girl beside him blush.

49. Beginning

Spica couldn't stop smiling—even when she had tears falling down her face and her body was aching from running for so long—because when he opened his arms to her and she sped to him, her heart sung in joy at being reunited with him in the realm of humans once more, and he smiled at her finally being returned to her rightful place in his arms.

50. Nostalgia

Holding a bag of imagawayaki in front of her, the trickster god smirked at his own private joke and Spica merely smiled back in welcome, both of them settling down to sit in front of the Enjaku Detective Agency, enjoying the night air with the moonlight shining on them while tasting warm, delicious imagawayaki.

**

* * *

**

**Karin: Done! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry if I missed any Loki/Spica stories that didn't get a sentence, but these are the only ones I found that are completely Loki/Spica stories and not apart of a love triangle. Hopefully more Loki/Spica fics will come out in the Matantei Loki Ragnarok section too. Reviews are highly appreciated as always, and have a nice day. **

**Sentences that were dedicated to other Loki/Spica stories are: **

Number 1: Wings- A Pair of Wings by shifting raincloud  
Number 15: Comfort- Comfort in Small Measure by vampiremiyu  
Number 17: Bystander- Innocent Bystander by Karin Ochibi-chan  
Number 18: Artifice- Curiouser and Curiouser by Karin Ochibi-chan  
Number 28: Proposition- III Interludes to Dawn by The Promise Tree  
Number 29: Message- Kataritsuida Monogatari to Mirai by L'Archel-Hotishi  
Number 31: Journey- The Mermaid Princess by Mangaka-chan  
Number 35: Vow- I Still Love You by shifting raincloud  
Number 36: Second- Second Place by Karin Ochibi-chan  
Number 37: Penance- With My Apologies by vampyremiyu  
Number 38: Tea- Tea for Two by The Promise Tree  
Number 40: Slumber- Siesta by YunCyn  
Number 41: Dim- Colorless by shifting raincloud  
Number 43: One- Loki's Favorite by Karin Ochibi-chan  
Number 44: Completion- Rainy Reminiscing by Karin Ochibi-chan  
Number 46: Playground- The Omen of Grief by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld  
Number 47: Illness- Spica's Preferred by Karin Ochibi-chan

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
